


The Gojira Grandmother

by Alalaya2



Category: Godzilla (1998), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: The Series
Genre: F/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Pregnancy, Psychic Bond, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alalaya2/pseuds/Alalaya2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1998 Gojira made New york City into his nest and it was assumed that he was created due to the radiation from the nuclear test in the fifty. But they were wrong they believed that the monsters that appeared after were just mutations but in reality they were just awakening because the boom didn't create them it just woke something up and now Nick and Godzilla will have to deal with what is waking up now and she is not a happy camper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

In the fifties there were nuclear test on a string of islands in the northern part of the south pacific the Islands were thought to be uninhabited but they were wrong long ago the Island had been off the cost of Japan but a continental shift had moved the islands to their current location. The islands were mentioned in myth and were so old that they were nearly forgotten. They were called Monsutā shima ‘Monster Island’ the island where Giant Monsters some dangerous to everything around them and some protected the Earth but one monster was different from the rest the king of all monsters Gojira. A monster so powerful that all bowed before its might it was nether male nor female but it was able to have children of its own it would lay hundreds of eggs before picking one and destroying the rest. With their always being one Gojira a cycle of balances was maintained until a Gojira fell in love with a god and mated with him the Gojira became smarter and were able to change their shape at will from monster to an almost human they started to mate with humans and other beings of power.

  
This cycle continued for generations until a Gojira named Un could take no more it nearly destroyed her when she had to kill the eggs that she and her human mate had created. Tokage was what they named there child they razed him together as a happy family until tragedy struck; a Gojira could live up to a thousand years so Un knew that she would out live her mate Dà huò, but she didn’t expect him to be murdered by Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster as an act for revenge. Un was devastated and it wasn’t until Tokage was about to have children of his own that she finally snapped unable to let her child feel the same pain as her when he had to kill the eggs she used all of her power and knowledge to put all the Monsters into a hibernation that would last until her death. Un had hoped that when Tokage had finally awaken then she would be older and only able to lay no more than few eggs and that most would be sickly so that Tokage would not feel guilty for killing them if only one was to live, but Un’s plan was not to be.

  
The testing of the atomic boom did more damage than the humans would know for about forty eight years. The boom went off right on top of Tokage’s sleeping place. The Nuclear materials soaked into his blood and converted him to his most primal instincts which were to hunt and lay his eggs there was no thought of killing them like a normal Gojira would he would have raised all of them and in the process kill the planet. If it was not for the fact that Tokage made his nest in New York City in 1998 it would have happened. The American military with the help of Dr. Nick Tatopoulos and crew they were able to destroy the nest but Tokage in her madness could not understand the burdened that had been lifted off him all he could see was dead children and he attacked. Tokage met his end by the military’s hand not a few hours later after the death of his children but not be for a Tokage could leave one message that would not be reserved for few years.

  
Nick worried that one of the eggs had survived and that they would face the same situation again took a team to check the nest. It was fate that lead to the meeting between the surviving Gojira and Nick. Nick being the first person that she had met formed a bond with him, That bond would serve to be a blessing because Nick was a Monster magnet. Nick lived without realizing that there was a bond well the Gojira learned everything that she could from Nick. Through bond she learned English and that is how the Gojira knew her name and she loved it, her Name was Godzilla.


	2. Nick's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nick has been having Nightmares and talks with Godzilla some

**_Two years after Godzilla died a Year after the Leviathan Aliens and a week before clash of the titans._ **

The dreams always begin the same “Nick… Nick… you have to be ready to run Nick.” I would look to see a girl around eighteen to early Twenties of age her hair was in a similar style to Monique but it was the color of Godzilla’s darkest scales. I would have thought she was completely human if not for her eyes they were red and lizard like and it wasn’t just her eye color that set her apart from the rest of humanity she also had scales on the side of her eyes that spiked up as some sort of short winged crown made of scales. “Nick you need to lesson to me O bāchan Un is going to find out about Tokage’s death very soon and when she dose I will not be strong enough to stop her. I can protect you from her like I can the others Nick you will have to run and run fast.” She says in a soft yet gruff voice that almost takes on an animal like quality to it. It’s around this point of the dream that I try to talk to her

“Who or what are you? What do you mean you won’t be able to protect me from her?”

She would give me a small sad smile “ _Run_ Nick” she would say quietly “ **RUNNNNNN**!” She would yell until it turned into a Godzilla like roar. I would wake up in a cold sweat, heart pounding in fear, and the bed sheets tangled around me. I looked up to see Godzilla’s Face in my window looking at me in worry. I open the window and place my hand on his nose

“Hey big guy Nightmares keeping you up too hu?” He seems to purr into my hand ever senses the Leviathan aliens had reanimated his mother and took over his mind we had both been having nightmares. My strange dreams always had that girl in it telling me that something was coming and that I need to run and as if she didn’t haunt my dreams enough in sleep she did so in my waking hours as well. Sometimes I would hear her calling my name when I was in danger or danger was approaching me it had saved my life a few times. Godzilla seemed to sense my inner turmoil nudged me gently with his nose shifting my attention from my thoughts to him. “I’m being silly again aren’t I?”

Godzilla grunted in agreement that was another thing that had changed in the last year Godzilla’s understanding of language. I would talk to him and he would respond in any way he could I don’t think that he could talk in any human speech without hurting himself in the process but he manages to get his point accosted to me when he need I didn’t tell anyone at HEAT about this yet.For some reason I want to keep it to myself maybe I was just being greedy and wanted to keep these talks to myself but it was just one more thing to keep from my team like my dreams. The dreams, the voices, and Godzilla understanding speech sometimes I wonder how much I really trust my team mates or Audrey.

Audrey… I love her I really do but sometimes I don’t know what to think about her at one point I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and I think she dose to but in some cases I really can’t trust her with things. Sometimes I want to tell her everything about the voices and the dreams but because of her career she may just take what I say and air it on the five O’clock news. She has done it to me before; I told her something in confidences and next thing I know the entire world knows what I told her like when Godzilla was having a hormonal problem and throwing those tantrums. I told Audrey about it because I wanted someone to talk to I told her in confidences and it wasn’t the first time ether.

I told her about the Original Godzilla’s nest when I was working for the military and she stole classified information from me; if Charles Caiman hadn’t taken it from her I have little doubt that she would have aired it on the news instead of him. I was going to propose to her before on Komodithrax’s island but lately it’s just not there that spark of passion I once held for her is gone I love her and wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life with her but I see her as more of a friend right now but not as a lover.

I look to see Godzilla bowing his head so I can get on it; and that was another thing that has changed recently. One night I just couldn’t sleep no matter what I tried so I flung myself on Godzilla’s head in frustration, Godzilla had felt playful that night so he took off from my window at full speed and swam keeping his head above water he headed out to the open ocean scaring me half to death in the process. It wasn’t until I could no longer see the lights of the city that he stopped and just floated there in the water. He wouldn’t move no matter what I did. Frustrated I finally looked up at the sky, the sighted nearly took my breath away as I saw what Godzilla wanted to show me. I knew that the farther away from civilization the clearer the sky got but I had never really appreciated it until I saw it in complete Isolation from humans. The Ocean was calm reflecting the moon light giving it a silvery sheen and the sky was like a sea of stars I ended up lying on my back to see it all. Ever sense then whenever I have nights I can’t sleep well and the sky is clear he takes me out to watch the stars. “

So a little star gazing tonight is in the doctor’s orders is that it boy?” I ask him as Godzilla rumbles in amusement and I can’t help but wonder sometime how much he really understand shaking the thought from my head I step onto Godzilla’s head before he takes me out to sea. If it had been anyone else they would probably worry about being drowned by Godzilla but that thought never crossed my mind because no matter what I had complete faith and trust in him; thought I do have to wonder what that says about my personality I don’t completely trust my human friends but I completely trust a giant lizard with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note how Nick knew Godzilla was having nightmares


	3. Mommy's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are better left alone

Professor Milton Dox was bouncing on his heels in excitement; the French colonies in the south pacific were used as an experimental radioactive site in the fifties one of the explosions had uncovered an undiscovered set of ruins. Despite the blast it didn’t do any damage to the structure as far as anyone could tell and archaeologist had been trying to get permission to steady the ruins ever sense but no such luck. The French government was not having any of that until just recently, there were even rumors going around that the first Godzilla had come from the island and the islands had just recently became safe for humans to stay there for a short period of time without getting poisoned. So the French government was taking applications for a team to come and steady the ruins. Professor Dox applied for him and his student to work on the ruins.

Dox was thanking ever known god or goddess out there that he was a friend of Nicks because if it wasn’t for him he was sure that he would never have been able to have gotten the job. Being friends with the one who was responsible for killing the original Godzilla sure had its perks he mused as his students scrambled around his assistant Bruce Grayson. Unfortunately for him that they had a comic book nerd in the class room because every time he saw ether of their names he would burst out laughing. Dox really didn’t get why until he looked it up and then he wasn’t sure if he should give him extra credit for putting him up there with a twelve level intelligences or dock his grade for comparing him to a computer that digitized worlds; Although Bruce did like the batman part of his name so everyone started calling him batboy or Professor Bat/ Robin.

“Professor, Professor Dox were in and you have got to see this we found a hidden chamber of the main chamber we have exposed. We think it may be a burial tomb for a royal and the murals are some of the most well preserved I have ever seen or heard of” yelled one of the students to a musing Dox.

“Really show me” he said with excitement.

The entrance to the tomb was a simple but elegantly carved stone door it seemed to be heavily influenced by Japanese culture yet had a style all its own the main chamber had a pedestal in the center it may have house a statue or been a place of offerings at one time but now it was bare of all but a notch carved into the center. One of his students had joked that it was a key hole that someone had taken the key from but he didn’t believe that but it was plausible. Then he saw them the murals on the walls were very well preserved indeed they seemed that the artist could come in at any second and put a few finishing touches on the one at the end that wasn’t complete and the coloring He had never seen any coloring so bright before in ruins of any kind before like this. Once he got over the color he looked at what the paintings held and the sight nearly made his blood run cold. “Is that what I think they are?” he asked Bruce.

“Yes they are so far we have found many myths from around the world like Mothra” he pointed to the moth and one he didn’t recognize “and King Ceaser are the lesser known but look at the last one who does it look like to you?”

“Godzilla it looks like Nick’s Godzilla in New York, almost down to the last detail”

“I know it’s pretty freaky but look at the mural over there.” Bruce pointed at a painting in the back that was harder to see because the light didn’t quite reach it. The painting told a story and from what they could tell told of a god loving a monster and having a child. The child grew being able to change from a human like shape to a Godzilla it told of the life of what too appeared to be multiple Godzilla, both male and female, of how they would have hundreds of eggs at a time and kill all but one. It showed the pain of the Godzilla as they would mourn for the children they killed and the joy of family life sometimes with human and other monsters in the mix. There were also hints of advance technology as well as fights with other monsters but no matter what the Godzilla would win.

This continued on until there was a Godzilla that turned into a human like female with red hair with a scaly crown there was a human male with her when she had the eggs she also seemed to take it harder than the others somehow. It showed her life with that of her child until the human was killed by a three headed monster in an act of revenge. It showed her trapping all monsters in various places putting them in a deep sleep and then she did the same to her child on an island. Dox felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he continued to look on he was almost afraid to look at the rest of the pictures but look he did. He watched as each and every monster that was ever seen in the paintings trapped and put to sleep until only the red Godzilla was left it showed her creating the ruins and a chamber for her to sleep in. It showed the pedestal with a small Godzilla statue on it, she turns it to open a secret door and that is the end of the painting in a notch in the wall lays the statue in the picture.

“Dox…” Bruce let out a breathless whisper every hair on his body was standing on end.

“I know but we have to know if this is real If this is even half true then think of what is behind the door” said Dox.

“I don’t like this”

“Neither do I but I have to know the truth” he said as he put the statue in the notch and turned it just like in the picture. They all watched as part of the back wall opened up with a hiss of air. Everyone took a step back when a pair of red eyes glowed out of the darkness there was a sound of hissing and claws scraping stone yet nothing came out.

One of the students stepped forward; “Hello!” he asked before something jumped out and grabbed him Dox took out his gun ready to shoot until he noticed that the thing looked human and had red hair was kissing his student tong and all.

She dropped the boy on the floor and grinned showing sharp teeth “Sssso thissss issss the modern world” She said in a hissing tone “Well Nick Tatopoulosssss you will pay for killing Tokage that issss a promisessssssss!” she said before dogging out of the room with a laugh that sent chills down everyone’s spine.

“Nick” said Dox worried for his friend because if that was what he thought it was he was in great danger because that thing would be the original Godzilla’s mother and she looked to be out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh Nick better watch out


	4. she is coming part 1

“NICK, NICK! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW! She is coming oh high goddess of earth You don’t have time for this, wake up wake up and RUNN YOU FOOL DO YOU HEAR ME RUN!” The woman roared at him. Nick’s eyes flashed open as Godzilla’s roar reverberated in his head, arms flailing out in surprise he fall out of his chair as he bolted awake.

He had been reading a thesis on radioactive wolves in Chernobyl and how it was effecting the environment well waiting for Audrey to come by for an interview with the lack of sleep he’s been having it didn’t surprise him that he nodded off. The fact that he was dreaming about the girl telling him to run was not something that he was expecting. The fact that every instinct was telling him to get the hell out of there and hide was not helping the matter ether.

Randy looked over at Nick with a worried expression at the look of terror on his face. “Hey Nick you all right Boss Man?”

He took a deep breath to steady his frazzled nerves “I’m Fine Randy just a bad dream.” “Whatever you say boss man” Randy shrugged, If Nick wasn’t going to tell him now then he could wait until Nick was ready Despite Nick’s attempts to hide it. Everyone at Heat could see that something was bothering Nick, even G-Man was showing agitation to something. Randy wasn’t stupid he could tell that when ether Nick or Godzilla got like this it was time to be on guard. The reason was because something bad was going to happen soon and He had never seen them this on edge before so whatever it was it was going to be big. They turned towards the Elevator when they heard it coming up to See Monique leading Audrey and Animal up to the loft. He watched as Nick and Audrey embraced but there was no longer that spark of love to it that he had seen in the beginning of their relationship. At this point it seemed that they were both still in this relationship because they had been together for so long now it was mostly habit.

“Hey Randy how’s it hanging bro?”

“Animal my main man all is good so far; though something is agitating G-Man” he said that last part in a hushed tone so Audrey wouldn’t hear. Randy trusted Animal to keep his mouth shut about G-man when they talked about him and Nick. Audrey…. Not so much he liked Audrey but he wouldn’t trust her if it involved something that would further her carrier she had broken Nick’s trust to many times for anyone at HEAT to fully trust her. Audrey was learning when to keep quiet but it was not enough for him to trust her.

Animal knew this and he knew what heat knew about the strange connection between Godzilla and Nick Animal was surprised that as close as Audrey claimed to be to Nick she still couldn’t see what was in front of her and what her actions had caused her to lose. “How bad is it Randy no jokes or dogging around.”

“Remember how bad they were before the Monster Wars? Well they looked like they were at a spa compared to now.” Animal flinched Lucy, His wife, had descried that day as the War of the World’s in real life so far it was the worst he had ever seen the two, and the following the weeks that lead up to it were not that great ether. What the hell could be so bad that it was worse than that?

“I guess I’ll be telling Lucy to stock up on rations again.”

“It never hurts to be prepared”

“What are you two talking about?” asked Audrey.

“Nothing!” they both replied at the same time.

Audrey gave them a look telling them she didn’t believe them but let it drop for now “So Nick where would you like to start?”

Animal could see Nicks discomfort and deices to help him out “Hey Audrey the chopper is hear so why don’t we get are introduction shot now and talk to Nick later this way it can save the station some money.”

“Well then Let’s go!” It was not a few minutes later that they see Heat attacked by a bug monster from the chopper “Nick!” She screamed as they watched as the monster nearly killed there friends and just when they thought they were going to be dead the monster lefts.

Nick was confused the monster had left like it had been called off but who was controlling it and why? It was then when Nick felt sick, ‘Godzilla hadn’t come he always came so what happened to Godzilla?’ he thought with dread.

 

*********************************************************************************

Meanwhile down in the deep dark ocean water red hair fanned out in a fiery halo around a woman’s face she had lizard like eyes and sharp claws as well as a crown of scales making her look like a water demon. Caulking her head to the side she lessened to something far away; her eyes lite with undaunted fury as she recognized the sound of a Gojira in pain the woman hissed as she swam to the surface and faced the west. “Well Nick it looksss like we will be sssettling this another day no one hurtssss a Gojira and getssss away with it and I mean no one that will live much longerrrrrrr!” she growled as she took off back under the water she would still have her revenge but not yet there was something much more important to deal with right now and revenge was not going to get in her way. Besides Nick would still be there for her to get later and if something were to get him between now and then well karma got served. Well she wasn’t going after Nick now she could still think of all the lovely ways to kill him starting with cutting his skin with her claws leaving then shallow so as not to kill him fast as putting salt water on him all the while Oh what fun she would have.


	5. to the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces are falling in to place it is yet to see who will win

Well Un swam towards Godzilla; Nick and the others investigated why Godzilla had not come when called. It was the first time that Godzilla had not come even when Nick was half way across the world or in the middle of the states if a monster attacked Godzilla came to Nick to save him. It was a little disconcerting that he had not shown up and it scared Nick a little the armies of the world left Godzilla alone as long as they though that He had him under control if that wasn’t the case anymore then it put Godzilla in danger.

“What have you got for me Mandal?” asked Nick.

“The bug damaged a lot of our equipment but I was able to pull up the Godzilla cam security tapes Take a look.”  
“I don’t like this look at the gouges in the floor rewind the tapes.” Mandal had said something else to Nick but he couldn’t focus on anything but the tapes. Anger like no other griped at his heart as he saw the men come out of the water and fire tranquilizers at Godzilla.

“Professionals” he heard Monic mutter.

Nick didn’t show any out ward signals of what he was feeling except, for a thinning of the mouth his knuckles turned white as his nails dug into the flesh of his hand as the men started to tie Godzilla up and drag him away Animal noticed this and also noticed Audrey hadn’t she was more focused at the screen and the prospect of a story then the fact that her love was probably worried about G-man. Animal frowned if his wife was in a situation like this he would pay more attention to her and not the prospect of a good shot.

“Mandal zoom in” said Audrey. “Animal do you have the tapes from the docks last Tuesday?”

‘Well at least she is helping this time’ thought Animal as he handed over the Tape making a mental note about the rental that he had been looking for, for two months now and the sandwich that was about a month old ‘I need to clean the bag more often.’ 

Nick took in what Audrey was telling everyone and his anger turned to rage as he started to put together a pitcher that was not looking good at all. HE WAS GOING TO GET GODZILLA BACK! It was the thought that reverberated with each beat of his heart. 

The boat ride was too long he couldn’t stop fidgeting and it felt like something was missing. It was like someone was staring at the back of his head or he had forgotten something important. 

Elyse noticed the way Nick was absently rubbing at his chest like his heart was in pain “Nick are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh yes I’m fine Elyse why wouldn’t I be?”

Elyse just shakes her head and wonders how Audrey doesn’t notice how agitated Nick was; she got along with Audrey just fine but that girl did not deserve the attention Nick had once given her. She was glad that Nick was starting to see that he didn’t love Audrey that way anymore not it was up to Audrey to see that too if she could get her head out of her stories that is. She also knew of the outings Godzilla had taken Nick out to. She was pulling an all-nighter when she had caught them coming back from a nightly outing and hid from them. Nick hugged Godzilla as much as his size had allowed she watched as Nick relaxed in a way she had never seen before and felt like she was intruding in an intimate moment that she had no right to see. She looked away then back to see Godzilla looking at her with mirth in her eyes making her want to blush luckily Nick didn’t know this. That would have been embarrassing it was bad enough that the giant lizard was laughing at her she did not need it from Nick thank you very much. Looking back over at Nick now she could see that he had now broken the skin on his hands as a drop of blood hit the floor; she uncurled his fingers and took his hand in hers. “It will be fine Nick we will get Godzilla back.” 

Nick didn’t say anything just gave Elyse a small smile and gave her hand a little squeeze before turning his head back to the monitor as they headed to the island.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Un swam towards the island sensing her pray heading there as well maybe she wouldn’t have to put her revenge on hold after all but her grandchild came first. As she got closer to the island she could fell the young Gojira panicking more and more before s/he cried out in pain; which just made Un extremely pissed. She could gather what the new kaijin were up to and why. The man who was responsible for this, he was dead; his body just didn’t know that yet and the new kaijin were in for a beating. In a fair fight no one could beat a Gojira once that ray was destroyed they would find that out the hard way. Un had no doubt that her grand Child would kick there ass once s/he was no longer handy capped; she was looking forward to watching he/r take the new ones down.

Once Un was about a mile away from the island she began to change her scales started to spread all over her body and she bones creaked as she grew. Diving to the sea floor she began to dig as she got bigger burrowing under the earth to hide from any sensors that were in the sea or sky her dark red scales were thick and nearly bullet proof from age at her full height she would now be 40ft tall and her nails and claws were sharp as ever harden with age and strong enough to tear through a diamond if needed. Un was one of the strongest Gojira’s in history, her size, strength and victories all proved it the people in charge and the modern world would soon learn the hard way that. It was something man never should have forgotten but Hell have no fury like a woman scorned.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Godzilla


End file.
